This is a continuation of a previous contract for the preparation of: established cell cultures for cell packs or culture fluids; tissue culture media of various formulations and other fluids; hybridoma cell lines; performance of associated biological assays; and electron microscope scans. It is not to exceed fixed price indefinite delivery contract.